Breaking Diamonds
by codbox
Summary: Set at the Human Zoo after the end of That Will Be All, Yellow Diamond's fed up with Blue Diamond's inability to accept that Pink Diamond's gone. In an attempt to get her to move on, Yellow's decided to come at Blue with a rather exploding offer she cannot refuse. Will Blue take Yellow up on her offer, or will Blue have to find another way out of this devilish deal?
1. Ultimatum

Deep in the annals of the horrid facility that was the Human Zoo, Blue Diamond was standing in the center of a peculiar pink room. Blue Diamond was one of the four members of the Diamond Authority, the awful rulers of the Gem Homeworld and the Crystal Gems' arch-enemy. Floating above the colossal Gem were hundreds upon thousands of much smaller Gems, neatly wrapped inside pretty pink bubbles, and safe from anyone who wished to bring harm to them. They were Pink Diamond's Gems, and all that Blue Diamond had left to remember her late colleague by. As her name implied, Pink Diamond was one of the members of the Diamond Authority…well, she _was_ a member, for she was shattered by Steven Universe's mother, Rose Quartz, when she waged war against the horrible ruler millenniums ago. To Blue Diamond, however, she was more than a colleague…she was her friend, her family. And she's been taken away from her family for so long that Blue Diamond just didn't know how she could go on without her.

She stared at the little Gems floating above her, and tears started to run down her cheeks once again. She buried her heads in her arms and fell to the ground. Unable to hold her emotions in anymore, she started to bawl uncontrollably, which angered the other colossal Gem that was next to her in the room. The other Gem grabbed Blue Diamond from the floor and set her back on her feet, then raised her dainty-looking yet horrifically massive yellow hand, and struck the Diamond across her face. She was Yellow Diamond, yet another member of the Diamond Authority, and Blue Diamond's far sterner, far more abrasive counterpart. While she didn't like showing it, Yellow Diamond missed Pink Diamond, too. But she knew that she couldn't mourn her forever, and that her and her blue opposite and equal still had a galaxy-wide empire to rule. The evil yellow Gem held Blue by her shoulders and gave her a mean, menacing look.

"This is no way for a Diamond to live, Blue," Yellow Diamond said. "You have to move on someday."

"I-I… I don't think I can," Blue Diamond said. "I don't want to forget her."

"I know you don't want to, but you must. It's been _millennia_ since that Rose Quartz shattered her, Blue! Whether you like it or not, she… S-She…"

Yellow Diamond let Blue go, and looked at the bubbled Gems floating above their heads.

"She isn't coming back," Yellow Diamond said, "not now, not ever."

The horrible Diamond raised her stark yellow hand again, and every one of the bubbled Gems started to circle around the room.

"I understand these Gems were hers, Blue," Yellow Diamond said, "but that doesn't mean anything anymore. Sooner or later you must decide what to do with them…or _I_ will."

The sad, droopy look in Blue Diamond's face slowly but surely turned to a strange mixture of fear and anger.

"What will you do?" Blue Diamond asked.

Yellow Diamond averted her gaze to two little Gems standing in a corner next to each other. They were two frail-looking Pearls—one was a serene and lovely blue, while the other was a disgusting and ghastly yellow. The two were watching their masters the entire time, wholly indifferent to their heated debacle.

"Pearl?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, my Diamond?" the ugly yellow Pearl asked.

"Get out—I wish to settle this matter with Blue here personally…"

The yellow Pearl raised an eyebrow, wondering what he master meant by "settling the matter personally", but know that is wasn't any of her business, and with a quick formation of a diamond shape with her hands and a polite bow, she left the room without a word. Blue Diamond gritted her teeth at her yellow colleague, who was still making the bubbled Gems circle all around the room. She then looked down at her own Pearl, and gave her a small smirk.

"Pearl?" Blue Diamond said.

"My Diamond…?" the beautiful blue Pearl asked.

"Leave us alone. Yellow is correct; this is a matter that needs to be handled…personally."

The blue Pearl did the same diamond formation with her hands, along with an adorable little curtsy to her master, and left the room without any trouble. And so, the two giant Gems were left alone inside the massive pink chamber, completely at odds and unable to come to an agreement with what to do about the bubbled Gems.

"I should've known a sappy little musical number wouldn't have done anything," Yellow Diamond said, "but that's a mistake I don't intend to make again."

"I know what you want to do with them, Yellow," Blue Diamond said, "but you're mistaken if you think I'm just going to let you…s-shatter them all like they're nothing!"

"They _are_ nothing! Just look at them… A bunch of hideous, insignificant little specks kept safe and sound in bubbles for who knows how long, contributing nothing to our cause."

"I told you already, they were…they were Pink's! Don't you understand? …They're all we've got left of her."

Yellow Diamond balled her hand in a fist, and the bubbled Gems floating around the room stopped and collected together into a humongous pink sphere. Blue Diamonds eyes widened, but she failed to react in time. Yellow Diamond made a swift punching motion with her hand, and all the pink sphere went hurdling at her blue counterpart at a terrifying speed, colliding into her and sending her crashing into a jagged pink pillar. The sphere broke apart into thousands of bubbled Gems once again, and with another little gesture of her hand, Yellow Diamond sent them back into their perpetual circling limbo. Blue Diamond effortlessly swept the debris of the pillar off her body, and got up like it was nothing…except she started to tear up yet again.

"Yes, that is true… But you must look at the reality of this situation, Blue," Yellow Diamond said. "These Gems? Those…humans in that glorified pigpen? All those useless Amethysts and Jaspers? _This entire structure?_ They're in the way… **All of them.** "

Blue Diamond scowled.

"What do you mean by that?" Blue Diamond asked.

"I mean we must do away with these meaningless things, Blue!" Yellow exclaimed. "Those bumbling Amethysts and Jaspers endlessly shirking they're duties and playing around, accomplishing nothing of worth, stressing your own Agate out of her mind… Those ugly, fleshy…things, living in that paradise-like hovel, wasting our own resources to pamper them and cater to their every wish… The very base we're in right now! Something that we could've converted into a weapon centuries ago… Something that we could've used to conquer even _more_ planets… And these."

The bubbled Gems stopped circling the room once more.

"These ugly little Gems, stuck in this room, floating around in these bubbles for thousands of years. They could've all been outstanding warriors. With they're help, we could've conquered so many planets! …But no. Here they are, stuck in bubbles forever…because of **you**."

Blue Diamond's lips quivered, and instantly she was down on the floor again, bawling uncontrollably, and still unable to come to terms with the fact her friend was gone. Yellow Diamond rubbed her temples and rose her hand up, and Gems went back up to the ceiling, and with one last swish of her ugly yellow arm, the beautiful rocks were left suspended in the air once again. Yellow grabbed Blue and set her upright once more, but this time didn't bother to slap her, knowing that it wouldn't solve a single thing. Instead, she gave the sad, sad Diamond a hug.

"I… I miss Pink, too, Blue. Really I do," Yellow Diamond said, "but we cannot mourn her forever. Look at those Gems up there. They're living a fate worse than death…and it's all because you can't let it go. …Which is why I'm going to give you a choice," Yellow Diamond said.

"…What kind of choice?" Blue Diamond asked.

"…Have all the Amethysts and Jaspers shattered, un-bubble these Gems so they can be outfitted and put back into the army, and dispose of the humans so that the zoo can be destroyed and its scraps can be used in the creation of bigger, better, more beneficial structures and weapons for us our people."

Blue's eyed widened, and she pushed Yellow Diamond off of her, and covered her mouth with her hands, unable to believe what her colleague just said.

"A-And if I don't?"

Yellow Diamond scowled.

"…Then I'll request our Diamond to do it instead."

Blue Diamond let out a loud gasp as her eyes widened once again. Her pupils shrunk as she looked at the insignia of the Diamonds that was situated above the exit door: It was a light teal triangle situated inside a large green circle. In the triangle were three smaller, upside-down triangles, representing the members of the Diamond Authority. Side-by-side there was a yellow triangle and a blue triangle, obviously referring to Blue and Yellow Diamond…but that wasn't what Blue Diamond was staring at intensely. She was starting at the triangle on top of the blue and yellow ones. It was a triangle that was completely white in color, free of blemishes, smudges, or abnormalities or any kind. Of course, if was just a part of a harmless symbol…but to Blue Diamond, it was something that instilled a fear like no other inside her.

"Like I said, I came here to bring you back to reality, Blue," Yellow Diamond said. "And if that wasn't a reality check…then I really don't know what else to tell you."

Yellow Diamond did another small gesture with her hands, and in an instant the door was open.

"Where are you going?" Blue asked.

"Back to my ship," Yellow said. "Unlike you, I've got an empire to rule."

Yellow Diamond walked out the room, her hideous yellow Pearl scurrying behind her. The pretty blue Pearl entered the room again, and noticed her Diamond was on the floor once more, bawling her eyes out.

"…I heard everything, my Diamond," the blue Pearl said.

"…Is that so?" Blue Diamond asked, chuckling. "Then tell me, Pearl… What do you suggest I do?"

"…I do not know, my Diamond…I am nothing but a simple Pearl."

Blue Diamond smiled at her adorable little Pearl, then fully collapsed on the floor, and broke into tears once again, and cried and cried for what seemed like days…


	2. Hidden Depth

Inside the control room of her massive, blue, arm-shaped spaceship, Blue Diamond was sitting in an ornate blue chair, staring intensely at the beautiful yet eerie structure that was the Human Zoo. On the floor of the room and right next to the big, blue chair was Blue Diamond's Pearl, standing as still as a statue, like Pearls always do. Whether she was also staring at the zoo or not was unknown, though, as her long, flowing blue hair covered her eyes completely. She did, however, turn her head to her Diamond, and noticed that tears were starting to escape the giant Gem's eyes once again. But Pearl knew her place. Like she said herself, she was nothing but a simple Pearl, one of the most plentiful and ubiquitous Gems in the entire universe.

If she were to be poofed, cracked, or even shattered, Blue Diamond would simply get another one and would think nothing else of it. Pearl wasn't a big, powerful soldier like the Jaspers and Amethysts in the zoo were, or a regal, serene foreseer like the Sapphires in Blue Diamond's court were. No, she was just a Pearl, and Pearls weren't made with anything spectacular in mind. They were created for the sake of being created. They were made because the ones who made them had nothing better to do…and Pearl knew this. On the outside, Pearl, as blue and pretty as she was, always stood perfectly still with not a single hair out of place, with a look of pure apathy and indifference chiseled on her face…

But on the inside, Pearl was in complete and utter shambles. She was a total wreck, nothing but a disgusting mishmash of horrible memories and negative thoughts. She would always do her best to appear as unbreakable as her Diamond, but deep down, Pearl could break at any moment.

"…My Diamond?" Pearl asked her master.

Blue Diamond didn't respond.

"…Scowling at the zoo all day will not solve anything, my Diamond," Pearl said.

The giant Gem looked down at her tiny servant.

"Then what will?" Blue Diamond asked.

"I do not know, my Diamond… I am nothing but—"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"

Blue Diamond's yelling of these words echoed throughout the entire ship, and shook the vessel so horribly that to a human it would feel like an earthquake just occurred. But her Pearl remained in place, still and statuesque as ever, completely unfazed by her Diamond's burst of emotion. Blue Diamond rose from her chair, towering over her Pearl even more than she did just sitting down, and gave the little Gem a nasty sneer. But Pearl was still unfazed and remained completely still like a statue…but deep down that statue had long toppled over and crumbled away to dust.

"You think I don't know?" Blue Diamond asked. "You think I haven't noticed? You've been at my side for over five-thousand years…"

Pearl didn't budge an inch.

"Just because you're a Pearl doesn't mean you don't have a mind of your own," Blue Diamond said. "I know what you're capable of. Yellow might not see that in hers, but _I_ see it in _you_."

"…Really?" Pearl asked.

"…Yes," Blue Diamond said. "I don't know about other Pearls…but I know enough about you to say…that I will listen to you."

Blue Diamond held out her massive blue hand, and her Pearl slowly walked onto her palm. Blue Diamond rose her hand, bringing the Pearl to her eye level.

"Now tell me," Blue Diamond said, "if you were me…what would you do?"

Pearl started long and hard at her master, unable to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. But it was a very short while before the small frown of indifference on Pearl's pretty little face…curled up into a cute little smile.

Deep inside a terribly crowded room in the Human Zoo, dozens of rowdy Amethysts and smarmy Jaspers—and one rather rambunctious Carnelian—were all stuffed inside, ranting and raving and shirking their chores like they always do.

"So what did you guys think of those gems that were with 8-XM?" an Amethyst asked.

"Don't really have that big an opinion of them," another Amethyst answered, "but they seemed pretty cool. Looked like 8-XM found herself a nice little group to kick it with."

"It's a shame she couldn't stay here with us, though," a tall, thin Jasper said, "but considering who she'd have to answer to, I can't say I blame her for leaving."

The Amethysts and Jaspers all laughed out loud.

"What was Blue Diamond doing here, though?" another Jasper asked. "She was in that pink room bawling her eyes out again, wasn't she?"

"Probably. Kind of sad, though—I mean, Pink Diamond's been gone for so long, and she still can't suck it up."

"It's been at least three-thousand years, right?"

" _Five_ -thousand."

"Wow… And they say Diamonds are unbreakable."

The Gems broke out in laughter again, this time far louder and rowdier than before. It was so loud that it started to shake the entire room the Gems were in…and attract the attention of one very annoyed Holly Blue Agate, who kicked the door in gave the Gems and nasty look. The Amethysts and Jaspers stopped laughing immediately, and they all stumbled about the room and they fell into several single file lines. Once in line, the Amethysts and Jaspers all formed a diamond shape with their arms, and Agate cleared her throat as she put her hands behind her back.

"To the zoo, all of you," Agate said, "Blue Diamond requests you round up all the humans and bring them to the atrium for her to see."

All the Gems looked at each other with confused looks.

"But we just got done calming them all down after the Choosening bombed," an Amethyst said.

"You think Blue Diamond cares?" Agate asked smarmily. "Just get off your duffs, out this stuffy room, and do as she asks! Now!"

And with that Agate, stormed out of the room. The Amethysts and Jaspers all unfolded their arms from the strange diamond gesture, and hurried out the room to the zoo to fetch the humans.

"I see getting told by a Pearl didn't deter her any," the skinny Jasper said.

"Don't worry about her too much," an Amethyst whispered, "we still get her on the hook. All we have to do is tell Blue Diamond how those Gems 8-XM were with escaped with a those humans from the zoo, and it'll finally be curtains for old Holly."

"Yeah, but who's to say Blue D won't just take her anger out on us along with Holly, anyway?"

"Considering how crazier she's turning out to be, I wouldn't be surprised. Blue Diamond's…changed. A lot. So much that she honestly scares me more than Yellow Diamond does…"

"Really? Well, how about…"

The skinny Jasper snickered.

" _Their_ Diamond?" she whispered.

"Heh, heh… Let's just say that's one experience I really don't want to have again."


	3. Third Option

Blue Diamond was inside the atrium of the Human Zoo, waiting for the Amethysts and Jaspers to retrieve the humans she had asked to see. Her Pearl was, as always, standing beside her, completely still and seemingly indifferent to the whole situation. There was something rather off about Pearl, though. It was something not that many Gems have ever seen Blue Diamond's Pearl do before. It was something that Blue Diamond herself couldn't even believe. In fact, even Pearl herself thought what she was doing was too good to be true: She was smiling. For the first time in who knows how long, she was filled with an emotion that wasn't sadness or fear. For once in her long, long life, Pearl felt happiness. And she was happy because, after being by her side for so long, Blue Diamond had finally acknowledged her and asked her for her advice. A Gem as great and powerful as a Diamond consulting a Gem as small and powerless as a Pearl was completely unheard of…and Blue Diamond's Pearl was proud to have made such a mark. But alas, mere happiness isn't enough to get her and her Diamond out of the jam they were in.

Yellow Diamond still gave her a rather explosive offer, and Blue Diamond still had a choice to make: Shatter an entire cut of her own Quartz soldiers, un-bubble Pink Diamond's Gems so they can be recruited back into the Homeworld Army, and dispose of the humans in the zoo so that the structure may be destroyed and recreated into a horrible weapon; and if she didn't agree to do this…Yellow Diamond would request _their_ Diamond to do it. Pearl gave her master all the advice she could, and she was very happy to be of service to her Diamond, but in the end Pearl is still nothing more than a Pearl. And compared to a Diamond, she was absolutely nothing. Blue Diamond kept her servant's advice firmly in mind, though, for she believed it would prove rather helpful in making her choice.

"Pearl," Blue Diamond said, "are you certain this will work?"

Pearl nodded, her tiny mouth still firmly curled into a smile.

"Yes, I do... After all," Pearl said as her smile slowly turned back into a frown, "there's only one other alternative…"

She pointed down at the insignia of the Diamonds emblazoned on the floor of the atrium. Blue Diamond once again stared intensely at the glistening white triangle, and the sad yet beautiful look on her face quickly turned to one of fear and despair. To the average human it was just a simple white-colored, inverted triangle that was a part of a much bigger symbol, but to Gems it was much bigger than just a shape or a symbol. It was a reminder; a reminder that, no matter where they might be, there was always someone out there watching over them. And to Blue Diamond, it was a reminder that, despite how powerful and revered she was, there was somebody out there far more powerful than her…and that somebody could snuff her out like it's nothing if they wanted to.

"Here they come, my Diamond," Pearl said.

Holly Blue Agate entered the atrium, followed by all the Amethysts and Jaspers—and a diminutive Carnelian—who were struggling with the human that they just retrieved from the zoo. Holly Blue Agate crossed her arms, forming the same strange diamond formation like before, and the Quartz soldiers behind her did the same thing. The humans behind them, however, stared in awe at the giant Diamond.

"What is with the massive blue woman, purple one?" a human said, poking the back of one of the Amethysts. "Is she…a goddess?"

"S-Something like that…," the Amethyst answered.

"I see," the human said. "And what about the yellow one with the pointy hair? Is she a goddess, too?"

The Gems who overheard this gave each other looks of both worry and confusion, but that's when they saw her: Yellow Diamond, appearing from the door behind Blue Diamond, walking up to them with a look of complete disgust on her face. The Amethyst and Jaspers were taken completely aback by this, and began to exchange all sorts of questions with each other:

"What the heck is she doing here!?"

"Agate didn't say anything about this!"

"Is Blue Diamond giving us up to her or something?"

"I hope not—I've seen what she does to her Pearl."

"But what about the humans? What does she—"

"Shut up! She's looking at us…"

Yellow Diamond looked hard at the Amethysts and Jaspers, who were staring back, but couldn't find themselves keeping eye contact with the giant Diamond at all. Perhaps Yellow Diamond was just that menacing? In any case, Yellow Diamond gave her blue counterpart a nice, big part on the back. Blue Diamond didn't bother to look at her ugly yellow colleague, and instead looked down at her pretty blue Pearl, who was being bothered by Yellow Diamond's Pearl, who was patting her on the back in the same way her giant counterpart was doing.

"I am glad you've finally seen the light, Blue," Yellow Diamond said.

Blue Diamond remained silent, and continued to look away.

"…You'll understand someday," Yellow said.

"O-Oh, my!" Agate yelped. "I-I had no idea you were going to join us, as well, my Diamond… I-I mean… I mean, you're not my Diamond! Blue Diamond's my D-Diamond, of course! It's j-just that, well…I didn't really e-expect you to—"

"Shut up, Agate," Yellow Diamond said, "your Diamond has something to say."

Blue Diamond finally looked at Yellow Diamond, and she gave her a wicked glance that genuinely made her flinch for a bit. Blue looked at Agate and the Amethysts and Jaspers, all of whom were had absolutely no idea what was going on. She looked at the humans, who were absolutely puzzled, and whose awe and amazedness as the spectacle soon turned to confusion and fear. She looked at her Pearl, her diminutive servant, and Pearl looked back and gave her a small but sweet little smile. Blue Diamond smiled back, and that was when she finally knew what she had to do.

"Everyone," Blue Diamond said in a volume loud enough for everyone to hear, but low enough so that the eardrums of the little creatures before her wouldn't pop, "I understand you may be confused as to why I asked you all to come here."

The Amethysts, Jaspers, and humans all exchanged bewildered glances.

"The truth of the matter is that…," Blue said, "earlier, Yellow Diamond came to me with a rather interesting offer regarding all of you and the zoo itself."

"What is the blue goddess speaking about?" a human asked.

"Something about a…'zoo'?" another human answered.

"Does she mean our home? Is that what it is called?"

"But what about the yellow one? Why is she here?"

"Yellow Diamond has told me that the best thing for me to do is to move on from the past," Blue Diamond said, "leave it behind, and resume my duties as your ruler. But…"

"Holly! What's going on?" a Jasper asked under her breath.

"I… I don't know," Agate said. "M-My Diamond, if you don't mind me asking, is there something that—"

"She hasn't finished speaking, Agate," Yellow Diamond said sternly. "Go ahead, Blue…say it. Believe me—they'll understand."

"…B-But," Blue stuttered.

"But what?" Yellow asked.

"…I can't. And I never will."

"What? Blue, I told you—"

"TO HELL WITH WHAT YOU TOLD ME!"

Blue Diamond gave Yellow Diamond a swift but powerful punch to the chest, right where her Gem was located, and in an instant the giant yellow Gem was on the floor. Yellow Diamond's Pearl, Agate, the Amethysts and Jaspers, and even the humans all gasped in astonishment…but the blue Pearl was smiling more than ever. Yellow Diamond then started to shiver, as if she was terribly cold, but she was shivering for a different reason. She touched the Gem in her chest, and that's when she noticed something…

Little yellow shards of her Gem were in her palm.

"M-My Diamond!?" Agate cried. "W-What have you done!? What is—"

With a quick motioning of her hand, Blue Diamond encased Agate, the Quartzes, and the humans inside a giant blue bubble. The diminutive specimens couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on at all, but Blue Diamond knew what she was doing, and that's all that mattered to her at the moment.

"W-What…are you d-doing?" Yellow Diamond asked, shivering on the ground. "What h-have you…d-done to me?"

"It's fine—you're just cracked," Blue Diamond said, coughing. "And so…a-am I."

She took her hand off her chest, and in her palm were shall shards of her own beautiful Gem.

"B-Blue…you s-stupid, stupid e-excuse…for a G-G-Gem," Yellow Diamond said, still shivering uncontrollably. "Y-You will regret this… I…w-will not forget this."

Blue Diamond grabbed hold of Yellow Diamond's Gem in her chest.

"Y-Yes…," Blue Diamond said, "you will."


	4. Defiant Blue, Compliant Yellow

Blue Diamond was just about to pull Yellow Diamond's gem right out of her chest, until she felt a sharp object jab her right in her palm. The giant blue Gem took her hand away from her yellow counterpart's chest to examine her palm; there was a small yellow spear lodged right in the middle of it, which quickly dissipated into nothingness.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY DIAMOND!"

Blue Diamond looked down to the ground and saw Yellow Diamond's hideous little Pearl. Blue Diamond sneered and swatted the yellow Pearl away with a quick wave of her hand. The disgusting little yellow Pearl yelled an agonizing yell as she was sent flying across the atrium, crashed into a wall, and poofed into a cloud of musky yellow smoke. Her Gem—a tiny, insignificant yellow pearl—fell from down to the ground and right next to the feet of Blue Diamond's Pearl. She looked down at the little yellow Gem, and with another small, gentle smile…

She lifted up her foot, and stomped right on the Gem of Yellow Diamond's Pearl, smashing it to pieces.

Blue Diamond then rushed to the massive bubble she wrapped around Agate, the Quartzes, and the humans, looked at them all with her large yet gentle eyes, and gave the bubble a gentle tap. The big blue bubble disappeared, its passengers having no idea where they were being sent to.

"Y-You think that'll s-s-save them!?" Yellow Diamond yelled out, shivering as she struggled to get up from the floor. "D-Did you forget what I s-said I'd do…if you didn't c-c…comply?"

"C-Considering neither of u-us has that much…t-time left," Blue Diamond said, looking at the shards starting to flake off her Gem, "I don't think…you'll be doing t-that anytime soon."

"H-Heh… Heh, heh… I'm the commander of the H-Homeworld Army for a…f-for a….reason…"

"W-What do you…mean?"

"I knew you c-c…c-couldn't do it… That's why…after I went b-back to my s-ship the first time…I told her…e-everything…"

Blue Diamond's eyes widened.

"You…can't escape…," Yellow Diamond said, falling to the ground. "S-She's…coming… **Our Diamond** … **is coming** …"

The big blue bubble that held Agate, the Quartzes, and the humans inside appeared within Blue Diamond's arm-shaped ship. The bubble dissipated as in came into contact with the ground, and its contents split all over the floor; the humans all groan and wheezed, trying to catch their breath after colliding with the cold, blue metal floor of the ship. Most of the Quartzes were okay, however, for they ended up inadvertently using the humans to break their fall.

"What the heck was that just now!?" an Amethyst said, getting off of a human she landed on.

"Calm down!" the skinny Jasper said.

"How do you expect me to be calm after _two Diamonds just cracked each other_ right before my eyes!?"

"Are you really that surprised? I told you she was going crazy, didn't I?"

"But what was Yellow Diamond even doing here?"

"Who cares!? In case you didn't notice, she just got cracked!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it!? Fly back to the zoo and uncrack her!?"

"Uh, guys? Now isn't the time to worry about that right now… It looks like we've got a whole issue on our hands right now!"

The humans ran up to and huddled around the Gem soldiers, and started to bombard them with questions about what just transpired. They curiosity was expected, but it was no less a hassle for the poor Quartzes:

"What is this place!? What happened to our home!?"

"I want to go back to the green grass and the sparkling waters!"

"Why did the blue goddess strike the yellow goddess!?"

"Will there be enough time for the next Choosening?"

"C-Calm down, okay!?" the skinny Jasper yelled. "Nobody panic! Everything's going to be fine, alright?"

"Then why is your pointy-haired leader shaking in the corner?" a human asked, pointing at a nearby corner.

All the Quartzes looked at the specimen that was cowering in the corner: It was Holly Blue Agate. The Gems gave each other puzzled looks; they're been used to Agate being full of confidence and boldness that to see her crouching in a corner, alone and afraid, was something not even they thought was funny. The skinny Jasper slowly crept up to the whimpering Agate, and gave her a tap on the shoulder. Agate didn't respond.

"H-Holly?" the skinny Jasper asked. "Are… Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not, you dolt…," Agate said. "Something horrible has happened. Something that's never happened before… A Diamond attacking and…c-cracking another Diamond. _My_ Diamond…attacking and cracking another Diamond…and t-then…force of the blow caused _her_ Gem to crack, as well…"

"We know, Holly," Jasper said. "It's okay, we just have—"

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" Holly yelled, getting up from the corner and grasping the Jasper, startling the rest of the Quartzes and even the humans. "Don't you get it!? _My_ Diamond— _your_ Diamond—has just done the unthinkable!"

"Holly, you've got to calm down!" an Amethyst said. "There's nothing we can do for either of them, even if we were down there."

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Holly asked.

"I-I… I don't know…," the Amethyst replied.

"Um, guys?" the Carnelian said, looking out the wide window of Blue Diamond's ship. "What is that?"

Everybody directed their attention to outside the window, where they saw the vast, beautiful expanse that was outer space. Millions upon billions of stars dotted the dark, infinite landscape, and planets and other such celestial bodies could be seen from afar as well. But none of that is what caught the attention of the newfound passengers of Blue Diamond's arm-shaped ship. It wasn't the desolate, crystalline structure that was the Human Zoo, and it wasn't the ominous, sun-sized Red Eye that was beginning to look around the area erratically, either. In fact, in wasn't even Yellow Diamond's ship—a massive yellow arm with its hand balled up in a tight fist, which was wrapped around the zoo—that caught their eyes. No, everybody's attention was focused on something completely different. It was the giant entity that was right above the zoo, the Red Eye, and Yellow Diamond's ship.

It turned out to be another appendage-shaped spaceship, but this time, instead of a full arm, it was only hand. But as silly as these vessels sounded—with them being designed to appear like hands and arms and such—it didn't make this new ship any less intimidating in appearance. The hand was absolutely massive; it managed to cast a shadow over the Red Eye, and the entirety of Yellow Diamond's ship and the Human Zoo at all once. Each one of its long, spindly fingers ended in a point that looked like they could cut through steel beams with a single swipe, and even the mere position the hand was in just drove how horrifying it was even further: it looked like it was about to grab the zoo, the eye, and Yellow Diamond's ship. The hand looked like it was about to just scoop the structures into its massive palm, and crush them all to bits.

And there was one last, defining feature of the hand that was arguably the most horrifying of all to Holly Blue Agate, the Carnelian, the Amethysts, the Jaspers, and probably even the humans. It was a feature that managed to send the once jovial and carefree Quartz soldiers in a complete and utter frenzy, the stern and strict Agate back in the corner to cower, and the humans confused and helpless. It was one last, defining feature that signified the arrival of something nobody, not even a Sapphire, could've predicted…

 **The color of the massive hand was a stark, glistening white.**


	5. WHITEOUT

Blue Diamond ran down a long, curving corridor of the Human Zoo, her Pearl following suit as fast as she could—for her Diamond was far larger than she could ever hope to be—in hopes of reaching the room where Pink Diamond's Gems were held, hoping no harm had yet to come to them. She eventually reached the door that lead to the room, and with a smile on her face, Blue Diamond did a quick gesture with her hands and the doors opened, and she entered the room to check up on her late colleagues precious Gems… But that's when Blue Diamond saw something she wished she could erase from her memory completely. That's when Blue Diamond saw something she hoped she'd never have to see. It was something that the giant Gem wished she could've avoided seeing, something she didn't want to lay her eyes upon. But she had no choice but to lay her eyes upon it, whether she wanted to or not. Her Pearl, too, wished that she didn't have to see what she was seeing right now, but knew that there was no turning back.

They were laying their eyes upon a magnificent being; it was a being who was far giant and majestic in stature than the already giant and majestic Blue Diamond. It bore the appearance of a beautiful woman, with hair that flared up like it was a ball of fire, and she was dressed in a long, flowing outfit that sparkled and shimmered as brightly as the starts of the night sky, and situated on her forehead was a small, geometric shape that also sparkled and shimmered like a star in the sky. And while the gargantuan woman was beautiful in every way, from her appearance to what she wore, there was one thing about her that caused Blue Diamond to fall to the floor, and once again cower in complete and utter fear. It was something that caused tears to once again well up in her big, beautiful eyes. It was something that made her knew that all hope was completely lost:

Everything that made up the giant woman before her—her hair, her eyes, her dress, and even her forehead—was completely white like a piece of paper. Completely stark white, like the petals of a flower, or the shell of an egg. To Blue Diamond it was terrifying, to see the absolute absence of color in the being she saw before her. There was no blue, yellow, or pink to be seen in the gargantuan woman…just a bright, spotless, sparkling white. It was unnerving. It was unnatural. It was like the woman was something that was too otherworldly to be true. But no, Blue Diamond knew that she was very much real and was standing right in front of her…and she knew her fated was completely sealed.

"Now, now, Blue," the giant woman said, her voice light, beautiful, yet scarily monotonic. "Is that any way to carry yourself?"

Blue Diamond broke from her trance, and hurriedly got up from the floor, stood up straight, and—albeit reluctantly—crossed her arms and formed a diamond shape with her hands.

"F-Forgive me, White...White Diamond," Blue said.

"What was that?" White Diamond inquired.

"Oh! U-Um, I meant... Forgive me, my... m-my... **My Diamond**."

"That's better. Now..."

With a faint motioning of her stark white hand, the bubbled gems began to circle around the pink room once more.

"I was told you've been having some trouble letting all of this go," White Diamond said. "Is this true?"

Blue Diamond looked down at her Pearl, who was standing completely still like a statue, as usual.

"Y-Yes, my Diamond," Blue Diamond said reluctantly.

"I see," White Diamond said.

With another faint motioning of her hand, the gems stopped in place. White Diamond lifted her hand up, and a sole gem floated towards her, she gave the pink bubble a poke with her massive yet dainty finger, and it dissipated into nothing, and held the gem that was inside the bubble in-between her fingers. Blue Diamond opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, knowing it would undoubtedly be the last thing she'd ever do.

"Tell me, Blue," the gargantuan Gem said. "How do you think she would respond if I were to do... **THIS**?"

White Diamond gave the gem in-between her fingers a simple squeeze...and in an instant the poor gem shattered into thousands upon millions of pieces. And that's all it took for Blue Diamond to finally lose it, for she let out a blood-curdling yell that echoed throughout the room, and lunged her entire being at the gargantuan Gem before her. But alas, all White Diamond had to do was snatch Blue Diamond up with her giant white hand. The blue Gem was now trapped in White Diamond's grasp, her grip so strong that Blue wasn't escaping it any time soon. The blue Pearl, as usual, didn't move an inch...but deep down she realized that all was lost.

"This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing," White Diamond said. "Look at you—your gem's been cracked, your yelling and acting like your some...primitive creature... I've done so much for this empire of ours, and here you are, willing to throw all we've worked for away...to save a long shattered gem."

Blue Diamond scowled. White Diamond smirked.

"Come and take a look, Pearl," White Diamond said. "Come and take a look at everything a Gem isn't supposed to be."

From behind White Diamond sprang up a tiny Pearl, who hopped from behind her master onto her shoulder, and then jumped across her arm onto the hand she was holding Blue Diamond. Much like her master, everything that was one this Pearl's person was white; her hair, her skin, her clothes, her eyes...everything that was her being was just a lifeless and glistening white. Compared with Blue's Pearl, who was a somber, depressing, yet lively and charming shade of that very color...and the blue Pearl knew it, for she broke her usual statue-like posture to stare long and hard at the white Pearl, sneering all the while. But the white Pearl didn't notice, for she was too busy looking Blue Diamond straight in the eye.

"You are correct, my Diamond," the white Pearl said, "she is a rather...dirty-looking thing."

Blue Diamond sneered at the white Pearl, who gave the blue Gem a nasty little smirk.

"Just look at her gem, my Diamond," the white Pearl said, pointing at Blue Diamond's gem in her chest as bit were continuing to flake away from it. "What a ghastly thing, letting herself go like this... And to think that stupid little thing down there actually feels good answering to you...pathetic."

The blue Pearl from down below gritted her teeth. White Diamond gave another little gesture to the white Pearl, and she formed a diamond formation with her hands and hopped away back into the background.

"Anyway," White Diamond said, "if isn't obvious enough for you already, I do believe it's time for you to let all of this silliness go, Blue."

"...H-How?" Blue Diamond asked, White Diamond's tight grip on her body causing her to cough. "How can y-you just...s-say that like her death was...n-nothing?"

"I take it weeping and moaning for the next five-thousands years is the more appropriate response, then?"

"S-She... She was YOUR creation. H-How...How can you be so c-careless about this!?"

White Diamond rolled her giant, milky white eyes, and threw Blue Diamond onto the floor. Shards of her gem scattered around the pink floor, which was enough for her blue Pearl to break her usual indifferent countenance and gasp in horror. The white Pearl was in the background, giggling under her breath, but was loud enough for the blue Pearl to hear. She took a bold step forward, but Blue Diamond put her hand in the way, stopping her Pearl before she wound up doing something uncharacteristically stupid.

"She was weak, Blue," White Diamond said, towering over both Blue Diamond and her Pearl. "No Diamond of mine would let herself get shattered by a lowly Rose Quartz."

"...She was my c-colleague, my...f-friend," Blue Diamond said, getting up from the floor. "T-These Gems...they're all I have to...r-remember her by... W-Why can you not u-understand that?"

White Diamond cackled.

"Are you listening to this, Pearl?" White Diamond asked.

"Indeed I am, my Diamond," her Pearl replied from the background. "It would seem she still refuses to look at the bigger picture."

"At first I thought Yellow was wasting her time calling me over here..."

White Diamond crept closer to Blue.

"But now I realize that she did more than the right thing."

The gargantuan Diamond started to creep even closer. Blue didn't move an inch.

"...But I am not unkind," she said, "which is why I've decided to present an offer of my own to you instead."

Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"What k-kind of an offer...my Diamond?" Blue Diamond asked.

White Diamond snickered.

"These Gems, this zoo, those humans and other Quartz soldiers...I will allow them all to live," White Diamond said, "I will leave each and every one of them untouched, now and forever. ...But only on one condition."

"...What?" Blue Diamond asked.

White Diamond bent down to Blue Diamond's eye level, her glistening white skin so bright and close to Blue Diamond she nearly went blind.

" **I will erase your mind of Pink Diamond** ," White Diamond said.

Blue's eyes widened.

"From your clearest thought to your foggiest memory, I will empty your mind of her completely," White Diamond said. "You will forget everything about her; every moment you shared with her, every word you exchanged with her...even the day she was shattered. I will cleanse your mind of everything pertaining to her, and once I've finished you won't remember anything, not even her name."

"And if I refuse?" Blue asked.

The white Gem grinned.

"I'm certain you know exactly what I'll do if you refuse," White Diamond said. "So...which will it be?"

Blue Diamond looked down at her Pearl, who long since returned to her usual statue-like posture. But on closer inspection Blue knew her Pearl was once again on the verge of completing breaking, and Blue couldn't blame her in the slightest. She directed her gaze at the background, where White Diamond's Pearl was casually sitting down with her legs crossed, snickering all the while at Blue's misery. And then she looked White Diamond straight in her large, lifeless, milky white eyes; she stared at the massive Gem for what seemed like hours, contemplating on what to tell her: Let her erase her mind of Pink Diamond, or have her solve the problem in her own, twisted way. Blue Diamond clenched her chest, her Gem still cracked and shards still flaking of from it...

And with look of pure confidence on her face...and, of course, a couple of tears escaping her big, lovely eyes, Blue Diamond looked White Diamond straight in the eyes and said...


	6. Empty Blue, Overflowing Yellow

Yellow Diamond coughed and wheezed as she dragged herself from the atrium through the curving corridor. She left a trail of tiny, glittery yellow shards behind her, for the gem in her chest was slowly withering away due to the damage Blue Diamond inflicted on it. The giant Gem eventually reached the door to the room where Pink Diamond's Quartz soldiers were held, but she was on the verge of completely keeling over. The gash in her gem was getting larger and larger; the pain was beginning to affect her entire body. Yellow gave it one little tap, and that was more than enough for her to let out a blood-curling yell of pure pain and agony.

"D-Damn you, Blue!" Yellow Diamond cried.

It took a lot of effort, but she managed to make a gesture coherent enough with her hands to open up the door to the room, but that's when she saw it. She saw the gargantuan White Diamond in the middle of the room, and Blue Diamond suspended in midair and surrounded by a white, blinding light.

"My…Diamond?" Yellow said. "W-What are you…doing?"

"Ah, there you are, Yellow," White Diamond said, apparently not noticing the horrible shape Yellow Diamond was in. "You're just in time, too."

"Just in t-time? For… For what?"

White Diamond snickered, and with a snap of her fingers the light surrounding Blue Diamond disappeared, and she fell to the ground. Yellow hobbled over to her blue counterpart and slowly but surely propped her back up on her feet. She gave her a little inspection, and didn't she anything out of the ordinary and out of place. Even her gem, which was cracked from the aftershock of her attack on Yellow, appeared to be perfectly fine and unscathed.

"Blue?" Yellow Diamond asked. "C-Can you hear me?"

White Diamond snickered once more.

"Don't worry, she'll start talking again soon," she said.

"...What have you done to her?"

"Oh, I just gave her mind a little purge, that's all. Although...there were some things in there I found that I personally didn't like... **So I got rid of all that, too.** "

Yellow's eyes widened. She started shaking Blue by her shoulders and repeatedly slapping her in the face, yelling at her to wake up. White Diamond just stood back and continued to snicker, and eventually that snicker turned into an outright cackle that echoed throughout the entire zoo.

"B-Blue, please!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Blue began to blink her eyes at an alarmingly rapid pace, then stopped instantly as she stared long at Yellow Diamond's face. Blue then gave Yellow a nasty sneer, and pushed the yellow Gem to the ground.

"What the hell were you just doing to me, Yellow?" Blue Diamond asked in a surprisingly gruff and angry tone. "You know I don't like to be touched. What are you doing here, anyway? ...Wherever 'here' is."

"B-Blue...," Yellow Diamond quivered, "y-you've been to this room every day...for the past five...f-five thousand years..."

Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"And why exactly would I do something like that?" Blue Diamond asked.

"What? Blue, l-look above you! T-They're Pink's gems! You know, the ones you've k-kept in here bubbled to preserve her l-legacy?"

"...Who's legacy?"

"PINK'S! P-PINK DIAMOND'S!"

"...Have you gone mental, Yellow? **There's never been a 'Pink Diamond' in our ranks.** "

Yellow Diamond's eyes widened. White Diamond gave out another loud cackle, catching the attention of Blue Diamond, who immediately stood at attention and formed a diamond formation with her hands.

"Oh! My apologies, my Diamond," Blue Diamond said, "I didn't see you there."

"For once I'll let it slide, dear Blue," White Diamond said, "after all, I've quite enjoyed this little show you and Yellow have been putting on for me."

"I assure you, my Diamond, it will never happen again," Blue Diamond said, turning to Yellow. "What are you doing? Have you any idea who's standing right in front of us!?"

"I-I...don't care," Yellow said, grabbing onto Blue's shoulder again. "S-She's done something to you, Blue... But I don't b-believe it..."

Yellow's legs started to buckle, and horse coughs began escaping her mouth. She fell to the floor once again, and even more tiny shards were beginning to flake off fro the gem in her chest.

"D-Don't you...remember her...? She was...y-your...our...friend...," Yellow said, as she closed her eyes for what seemed like the final time.

Blue Diamond rolled her eyes and shook her head, then turned back to White Diamond to give her a bow.

"Forgive me, my Diamond, but it seems Yellow's gotten sloppy again," she said. "If you don't mind me asking, can you fix her gem for her? I honestly can't stand the sight of that giant crack in it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," White Diamond said, snapping her fingers.

A white light surrounded Yellow Diamond, and in a flash the giant crack in her gem had vanished. The light dissipated, and Yellow gave out a loud gasp, and was back on her feet once again. But she didn't care to give White an ounce of praise, and clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at the giant White Diamond.

"Blue?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes?" Blue Diamond said.

"Do you mind if I speak to our Diamond in private?"

"Fine. Come along, Pearl. ...Pearl? Pearl, get over here!"

Blue Diamond walked out the door. Her little Pearl scurried past Yellow Diamond and went out the door, as well, but Yellow noticed something rather peculiar about her Pearl: Her face was dripping wet with tears.

"This isn't what we agreed on," Yellow Diamond said. "You didn't say anything about wiping her memory!"

"I fail to see what the problem is, to be honest," White Diamond said, yawning. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? For her to forget all about this and go back to playing leader?"

"Yes, but not...not in this way! Change her back... I want you to... I want you to change her back!"

The gargantuan white Gem scoffed.

"Even if I wanted to it would be impossible," she said. "Her memories of Pink Diamond have been completely erased from her mind. Even if she tried to remember her, nothing would happen; to her, it's as if Pink never existed at all."

White Diamond bent down to get closer to Yellow's ugly face.

"Now, after all these millennia, we can get finally get back to important matters," she said. "But just so we're clear I also decided to let this structure stand an the humans and Quartz soldiers live."

White Diamond stood back upright and her Pearl hopped onto her shoulder, she snapped her fingers and a white light started to envelope the two of them.

"W-Where do you think you're going?" Yellow yelled. "You can't just leave! What about Blue!?"

White Diamond and her Pearl cackled in unison.

"All this incessant talking about Blue... It would be pretty hilarious it it wasn't so sad," White said. "But the ironic thing about it is this: In the end, who was this whole debacle really about? Blue... _ **or you**_?"

The white light got brighter and brighter, an eventually in culminated in a massive flash that Yellow Diamond had to cover her eyes for, let she would've been blinded. She uncovered her eyes, and the light was gone. White Diamond and her Pearl were gone. Yellow was all alone inside the big pink room of the human zoo. The only other entities inside there besides her were the Gems of Pink Diamond, still bubbled and floating around the room. Yellow Diamond looked at the little Gems, and started to get a little warm feeling in her chest, and she smiled a little at them and said...

 **"Breakable after all."**

But that smile quickly became a frown...and that feeling in her chest quickly became cold and bitter...and Yellow Diamond feel to the floor again, and she stared to cry for what seemed like hours.


	7. Uncertainty (END)

"So what was she like?"

"Who? Blue Diamond?"

"Yeah."

"Well, other than the whole abduction thing, she seemed pretty nice."

"Did it hurt when she grabbed you?"

"No, her grip on me wasn't actually that tight."

"…"

"…What about that stuff going on with her tears? How're you holding up?"

"It hasn't happened in a while. It's actually starting to…worry me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Even since we came back it's been happening. I couldn't even eat or sleep because it was getting into my food and staining my bed. But then it just…stopped."

"Do you think something might've happened to her?"

"I don't know. …Maybe."

"…Well, whatever's going on, at least that whole mess with the zoo and the Diamond's is done with. You did it, son—you rescued your old man, and now I'm back, safe and sound with my family."

"…Yeah."

"Don't worry about her. She's over five-thousands-years-old, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"You're right…I hope. …Good night, Dad."

"…Good night, Steven."


End file.
